Our Heart for Eternity
by Monogatari Rockets
Summary: Through all they love, through all they desire. When entering a world they adore more than their own, will they screw this chance up, or live to become a fantasy...?
1. I

**- I -**

Each pair of eyes stared up at the blank, desolate ceiling of their confinement. Glimmering, dazzling, and behind each one the lust for the transcendent magic, adventure and beauty of the ephemeral world which they had just recently departed from. The pure exhilarating experience of the exceptional, fantastical fable which echoed within their minds, a pale blossom gliding upon ripples of a luminescent stream. Hearts aglow they continued to stare within the faintly-lit darkness, the only light being "that world".

Final Fantasy IX had been placed on pause due to the carless misplacement of a memory card, and so the vibrant colours of the scenic image on the screen illuminated the room to the best of its ability. The whirring disk gently breaking the constant, and rare, silence that had fallen between the group of friends. Best friends in fact. Friends of the same loves, desires and dreams.

Nick was the host of the only original bed, an un-foldable foam coach which imitates their love of the culture they knew so much of and admired so heavily. The eldest and the most knowledgeable he moved his gaze around the room, his eyes passing the glowing box before him, scanning the untidy chamber of empty drinks glasses, crisp packets and dishes holding popcorn remains. To his side stood the digital clock, the beeping hate of all students, which read 1:20 am. His long, dark brown hair hung slightly over his eyes, which had now returned to staring at the dull, plain ceiling.

To his left was his friend Sam, and to whom this room belongs, lying on a portable sofa-bed of his own, his arms folded behind his dead, his blonde fringe of silky hair partly covering his bright blue eyes, which were now shut, shielding themselves from the darkness into a darkness of their own. A solitude of shimmering a blue river and pure black bringing about the peace of the night. His hair was not a long as his friend's, reaching down to the middle of his neck at the back, and was unusually uncontrollably sticking up in natural layers. The songs of the dream world he had left, and was longing to re-enter, was gliding within his mind as he opened his eyes to greet the night.

To Nick's right, on an identical bed to Sam's, was his younger sister Liana. Usually confusing with her sentences she fiddled with her long hair which spread out over her chest and beside her arms. Her eyes had left the boredom of the ceiling and made their way to the illuminating television screen which had been left to where they had recently undertaken within the epic adventure of magic, love and imagination.

"I want to continue."

Her voice rang silently throughout the grey surroundings of the room, her ears now attuned to picking up the silent 'buzz' from the screen. Both Nick and Sam gently turned their heads to face the youngest of their troupe.

"What?" Nick's weary voice did not match his current feelings, yet it could not be hidden.

"Can we continue? We're all still awake."

Sam turned his head to the screen which held both his love and desires as Nick slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sam had been thinking the exact same notion.

"We could," he uttered, "but we won't sleep then."

"We're not asleep now." Liana sat up and stared at both her companions. Nick sighed and let out a husky sentence which confirmed joy for each one in the room.

"We'll need fuel."

Whilst Liana readied the previous seating arrangements and the beloved strategy guide, Nick and Sam departed through the door and bounded excitedly for the kitchen, the floorboards of the old house creaking beneath their feet. In no time at all the duo had raided every noticeable cupboard in sight, returning with great packets of crisps, newly microwaved popcorn and litre bottles of fizzy drinks and fruit juice. When they played games they played games _hard_. Hardcore gamers – deprived of sleep, granted with fantastic imagination.

The three sat there munching on popcorn, Crunchie bars, Pringles and grapes with accompaniments of coke, lemonade, ginger ale and apple juice, with nothing but the loud slurping noises through plastic, twirly straws. The three were in their own mid-night paradise.

It had now been hours since kick-starting the mesmerising adventure from where they had left off previously. Lovable characters, daring plot twists and exhilarating battles. With their loves and desires being fulfilled through every minute, and through their third two-litre bottle of "fuel", they believed they could play all night and journey all throughout the following day, which was now coming to fruition, beaming its first light through the corners of the blind across the window. But-

"Kupo."

Confusing frowns emerged, the pause button was pressed, and the weary trio scowled the room for where such an unusual sound had come from. It didn't sound again so, returning to their adventure, the delved into fantasy more…

"Kupo!"

"Okay, what the hell is making that noise?" bellowed an aggravated Nick as he reached over and pressed the pause button on the controller, which was currently resting in Liana's hands. None of them knew what it was, yet all recognised its familiarity. And then…

Wind had mystifyingly entered the room and ushered itself around the bewildered trio, ensnaring them within a breeze of confusion and magic. And, no sooner had the wind begun to die down, its entrance completely unknown, a small lump found its way underneath Nick's bed covers. And out from the side popped a curious little red pom-pom.

"Kupo!"

Blasts of wind, circles of light. Violet beauty surrounding the three like gliding water carrying luminous stars, and with them, dreams.

"Oh my god…"

Blinding light.

"Oh my god!"

Beautiful light. Delicate light. Light and feelings of all they desired. Encasing them. Trapping them. And with a flash,

"KUPO!"

The room was left bare. The bed sheets in disarray. The game whirring away, left on pause. And the cushioned floor which were for seating, held just creases of past weight.

"Kupo…"


	2. II

**- I I -**

Nick's eyes were closed. He could feel a cool breeze of transient magic and elusive dreams swim through his hair and across his flustered face. He felt warm, his eyes weeping small, gentle tears of release as the rain of his dreams floated past his cheeks. He could feel his clothes wafting in the breeze and he could nothing but the silent rustle of his hair, tickling his skin across his forehead. He felt light and life returning to him. He opened his eyes, accomplished a smile, and…

"AGGGHHHH!"

Nick was terrified. He found himself falling gently, head first, within a dark nothingness. Stars, full of nothing themselves, were gliding around him, encircling him within a starlit blackness of fantastical mystery, and they seemed so close but you knew that they were too far away. If that wasn't bad enough he found himself floating downwards within a wall-less a tube of shimmering purple rings, made of nothing but pure, glistening light. He turned to his right, still upside down, his tears to where he had no idea from whence they came drying within his frightened eyes, to see Sam and Liana falling, in the same way and in the same situation. Their eyes were closed, yet their bodies had yet to excrete tears made from the coolness of the wind. The two had not awoken yet and all Nick could do was to just stared blankly in front of him, still falling head first, within this endless void of streaming light and endless beauty...

A shining white light appeared high above of the group, stretching out from the black sky above. Nick opened his eyes from a long sleep to see this event occur before him. Sam and Liana also awoke from this disturbance to see where they were. They cried out in horror but, after seeing that they were in no real danger, stared at the shining light also. The radiant luminosity beamed outwards like god was sending down an angel of the heavens. Liana was in a mass trauma that they had "died", but they could all quickly see that that was not the case. Something materialised from within this light and floated quickly down towards the group. It slowed down in front of the three friends for them to lay eyes upon its unusual appearance. Who is it? What is it? The image of the strange figure in front of them seemed familiar, yet within the blackness and the striking stars all seemed so confusing what was the point in understanding? It was a small, furry creature with a golden headband, waistcoat and a bag containing maps strapped to its bag.

"Is in a-?" said Sam, "Nah it couldn't be." But then it let out a very familiar sound.

"Kupo!"

"IT IS!" They all cried, "A MOOGLE!"

Stiltzkin the moogle floated before them. His fur drafting in the wind and he smiled at the onlookers of who were filled with complete bewilderment.

"Nice to meet you my humble Realities." he said kindly as he bowed within the air.

"R… realities?" asked Liana shakily. "What do you mean?" She could not believe that she was talking to a creature that did not exist whatsoever.

"Those who do not come from the non-reality world are so called Realities."

"Isn't a non-reality sort of like a fantasy universe?" asked Nick, who was now more confident that they were in no mortal danger.

"Precisely." replied the moogle, his eyes glimmering in the radiating brightness of the towering light. "And this place, of which you are now in, is called the Non-Reality." He raised his arms to give the emphasis of what he was talking about, the darkness, the light, the stars and the endless rings around them. "The Non-Reality is a place, a vortex, between worlds. It will take those who wish to be taken to a world that needs their help. My name is Stiltzkin and I am your guide for this world."

"I get it." said Sam. "This place transports you to other worlds!" His teeth were shown from behind his lips in a slowly growing smile of excitement, "and depending on which world you are whisked away to, you receive a guide which symbolises that world."

"Correct." replied the moogle with a smile. He seemed pleased that the three understood him.

"So you're our guide for this world we're travelling to." said Liana, who was also beginning to understand. "Stiltzkin the moogle comes from… wait a minute! Are you seriously telling me that we're -"

"Yes." interrupted the moogle, "Final Fantasy IX is awaiting your presence."

"Why is all this happening?" asked Nick, "Why are we travelling through this bloody tunnel? What's going on?"

"The three 'role playing masters' have been chosen to realise the dream of living in a fantasy and re-writing the story for their hearts, souls and dreams." said Stiltzkin.

"So when we arrive in Final Fantasy IX," said Nick "We get to be a part of the story? Draft it to out wants? Travel with the heroes?"

"Correct." said Stiltzkin again. He was starting to become a tutorial guide in the eyes of the trio "Not only that but you will be given unique powers, abilities and weapons which correspond to a certain hero in that world. For example, you may be given the thieving abilities of Zidane and be granted his type of weapons." Yes, definitely a tutorial.

"Cool!" said Sam, who was now very excited about the upcoming events in his life.

"When you know what hero you correspond to you will be able to perform special unique abilities."

"You mean like Overdrives? Special attacks? Limit Breaks?" said Liana, realising the past names of the Final Fantasy series which identified these unique abilities.

"Yes. With these attacks you will be able to team up with your corresponded hero and perform it."

The three were now very excited.

"Now then," said Stiltzkin, "You must go and realise your destiny within the world of Final Fantasy IX. Believe, dream, journey." He winked one final time and spoke his final words. "May your fantasy become your reality."

Stiltzkin once again raised his arms and he began to glow with the very light had brought him before them. The three friends were swamped in surprise. The moogle's body was now just a blank white light, as if his body had been physically erased from the black background like a photograph, and it began to disperse in every direction, twirling up to the bright light above their heads. They watched until he had completely vanished within the glow above them. The blinding light suddenly placed itself out and the group found themselves once again floating within the Non-Reality… alone.

"What now?" said Sam as he stared beneath their feet into the never ending vortex.

"I guess we just wait." said Nick.

About 15 minutes had passed since Stiltzkin had disappeared and the trio were muttering to themselves in an excited tone which was only imaginable. They spoke of what the amazing attacks they were going to receive. Of whom they were going to imitate once they arrived. Of what they would turn the story into when they meet up with the heroes.

"I hope I'm Vivi!" said Sam.

"I knew you were going to say that!" said Liana. "I hope I'm either Dagger or Eiko. Dagger's beautiful whilst Eiko's cute. Either would do for me."

"Zidane for me." said Nick. "I don't see myself in any other character's costume. I just can't wait to get my hands on that Ultimate Weapon!"

"We'll find out soon enough who gets to be whom." said Liana, and they all continued floating through the endless space talking about how their lives are going to get so much better than they could ever dream of.

Another 15 minutes had passed when the group were talking. It was Nick to break the conversation due to an event which was occurring below them. They all looked down to see a golden light grow bright and wide, reaching just past the outer rims of the tube.

"I think this is it." said Liana in excitement. The four, acting like they had done this before, turned themselves around in the air so that they were once again falling head first down the ringed tube. The winds got stronger, as did their dreams. The stars glimmered brighter, as did their desires, and suddenly the bright light below them glared so intensely that it almost blinded the group as it let out a wind almost forcing the group back up through the tunnel. The group covered their eyes and screamed. The winds blew even stronger and the group, without any knowledge of it, were plummeted straight towards the light at an incredible speed. Head first they were being hurled through the air towards the bright golden light until they were plunged within its shine, completely encased within its light. It felt like they had dived head first into a very dense swimming pool, yet instead they could breathe.

The winds had stopped and they floated within the light, forced to form a circle as they outstretched their arms and accepted the glow of both their hearts longing and the sweet sea of delight. And suddenly their clothes, flashing with shattering light of their own, vanished into the streaming air. They were not ashamed for the light covered them and they allowed themselves to bath peacefully in the golden shine. Then, their bodies released a dazzling light. Clothes were forming, placing themselves onto the bare bodies of the friends. They let the light weave its magic until it died down, showing their costumes for the world ahead.

Sam was dressed in beautiful robes made in the finest material. He also wore a large, wide-rimmed hat which sat very comfortably on him head. Everyone smiled, happy that Sam had gotten his wish of becoming a Vivi. Nick was dressed in a small, waistcoat-looking top and jeans which were also quite comfortable. He had leather armbands which signified who he was. Alex was a bit grumpy but still smiled that his brother had become a Zidane. Lastly, Liana was dressed in an orange trouser top with a white shirt peeking underneath. Her long hair had been tied by a large headband and she laughed in joy. A Dagger was amongst them.

One last touch needed to be made. Before them materialised weapons of high standard. Sam claimed a very nice staff. Nick took hold of an Ultimate Weapon look alike and Liana ceased a very beautiful Rod of which had small angel wings on its side.

"Are you ready?" said Sam excitedly, and they all shouted out loud,

"FINAL FANTASY IX, HERE WE COME!"

A blast of light exploded from beneath them, an evanescence, intercession, and they accepted it gracefully, and that as the last they saw of the Non-Reality…

- - - - -

"WATCH OUT!"

Nick was almost clawed to death by a wolf which had pounced towards him. A young man had jumped in the way and struck the animal down before it got a chance to deal any harm, a blade clasped firmly within his hands. The young man looked at young boy sprawled across the ground. "Are you OK?"

Nick found himself lying in the middle of a pebbled street with houses and stores lines up at all sides of him. It was a beautiful day and people were rushing about the streets. He immediately realised where he was. Lindblum! Capital of the Mist Continent in Final Fantasy IX! He scrambled to his feet off the ground and stared at the young man you had saved him. The man had neck-long blonde hair and was dressed in what seemed to be almost identical to Nick's clothing. Could it be?

_Holy shit…_

"Zidane!"


	3. III

**- I I I -**

"How do you know my name?" asked the young man, confused but intrigued. Nick was suddenly panic stricken. No one knew him here. How could he just blurt something out like that without a care in the world?

"Er…" he said worryingly, "You're, er, quite famous now ya know!"

"Really?" replied Zidane, "How?"

Nick looked around and found that he had materialised in the middle of the Festival of the Hunt, a major event in Lindblum and in Final Fantasy IX. All he had to do was name an event that could have made Zidane famous which occurred before now and he was safe from accusations from the sly thief, and from many other individuals too. He scanned his mind for something just remotely clever to mention, and:

"You, er, put on quite a show in Alexandria: "I want to be your Canary"? Fantastic!"

"Oh, well, thanks!" said Zidane who was feeling quite chuffed by this praise. He smiled assuringly and the dark-haired boy, allowing him to feel safe from his current predicament. "However, I think you should return indoors. The streets are quite dangerous when the hunt is going on. I suggest you go and play inside with your friends."

_But…_

"But, I don't know where my friends are."

Nick was suddenly struck with panic again. Where were his friends? If he materialised into Final Fantasy IX somewhere on his own could his friends be in a totally different place in Gaia altogether? Nick tried not to let this thought show in his look, holding back the rising eyebrows of worry and the quivering lip. He took a breath and smiled at Zidane.

"I'm in the hunt too!" he said, not thinking about the loose words that ushered themselves past his lips until he had actually spoken them. Outstretching his hand, acting as if he had performed this action many times before, a bright light encircled it, summoning his Zidane-type weapon into its grasp. He thought that being part of the hunt may take his mind off his missing friends for a while, although it may also get him… well… words best not speak it.

Zidane stared in awe at Nick's weapon but quickly closed his jaw, trying to keep his good name at making new friends well and true, returning to his randomly bewildering conversation with the young boy.

"Really?" he said curiously. "What's your name?"

"Nick." Was the reply, a confident grin playing across his lips as to the thought of what he was about to do. "Now come on. There's a Zaghnol around here somewhere!" Zidane could only shout after the excited Nick as he bounded off after the young boy down the cobbled streets of the city.

"A… a what?"

Their feet were seemingly taking them towards the doorways of the Synthesis shop. Nick knew the way…

- - - - - -

Sam woke and, to his surprise, on top of a roof. Flickering his eyelids he was unable to remember the ephemeral beauty he had just left. The red-stained tiles had rubbed against his face as he stumbled to his feet, leaving remains of scarlet grains upon his skin. He lifted himself, careful trying not to lose precious footing, and stood firmly to overlook where he was. A large bell struck, ringing throughout the air of shouting crowds and soaring birds, and Sam immediately knew where he was: Lindblum. He smiled, staring down at the streets were wolves, Mus and gliding feathered-enemies were invading the streets, and he grinned more widely as he stared at the warriors who were striking them down.

"The Festival of the Hunt is on." He said knowingly as he took a few steps upon the rooftop, accepting the breeze and the glistening sun that was high that day. "And I wonder where the others are."

He looked around once again at the pathways below, images and memories of these moments flooding back to him upon waves of adoration, and he saw someone he adored in return. Vivi Orunitia, his tall hat wobbling from side to side, staff in hand and small legs trotting away, was fleeing from a nearby wolf. The blonde looked on in amazement. His Final Fantasy hero was before him, and it suddenly struck Sam that Vivi wasn't actually _facing_ the wolf.

As if he had performed this act before he outstretched his hand and his staff materialised within the palm, growing within light of violet and glistening within the rays of the midday sun.

"Come on Vivi," he muttered to himself, "You were the highest levelled character in my game. You're not going to get anywhere like that." Accepting the world and events around him, the warm rush of climatic love for the world he knew and loved, he released the magic that had been granted before him, and with one great push of energy leaped high up into the air, travelling forwards, soaring across the sky, arms outstretched and clothing whistling within the wind. Landing on his feet firmly in the street he laughed, bounding off after the small, naïve little mage.

"I could get used to this."

- - - - - -

Liana opened her eyes slowly as the sun caught her by surprise, life returning to her as fast as the blackness had taken over what seemed just moments before. Looking around at the environment around her, she found herself to be lying on the ground right next to a large ledge, or bridge, layered with bricks of sturdy construction. She gazed upwards only to witness a man towering over her, garnished in white a blue robes holding a sceptre of symbolism within his right hand.

"Are you alright Miss?" said the voice as the body offered it his hand. Curiously she took it and he hoisted her up onto her feet, along her to brush herself down. "It looks like you took a tumble there." He spoke kindly and with a smile. Liana smiled back as her ears picked up the shouting and cheering that was radiating from all around her. She looked around once again. Being the one who had played through Final Fantasy IX the most she immediately realised where she was.

"Lindblum…" she uttered.

"Yes." replied the guard, "The Festival of the Hunt!"

"The Festival of the Hunt is on?" said Liana with great excitement.

"Indeed. It appears that you have come to the greatest spot to overlook the entire thing."

Liana shot her eyes at where she was. He was indeed correct. The ledge of which she had materialised next to overlooked the entire city.

"Really?" she said, trying not to show she knew already, "Then I'll watch from here then. Thank you for your assistance." She bowed, her graceful hair tumbling gently to her side, knowing that the action was what polite women did in Final Fantasy IX, and waved the guard off as he departed to whatever business he needed to attend to.

She began to walk across the bridge to oversee more of the delightful spectacle, squeezing through the people who were cheering their heroes on, until she spotted someone, two people actually, cheering with their heads over the edge of the bridge. A grin appeared upon Liana's lips, as she glared admirably at Princess Garnet, or now called Dagger, who was cheering a name of "Vivi" with her trusty protector Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Pluto Knights of Alexandria. Liana smiled so widely that it actually made her cheeks ache.

Forcing herself through the crowd she made her way beside Dagger who had yet to notice her. Liana decided to make a polite conversation with the princess of Alexandria, knowing that to ignore royalty was very rude indeed, even if she was trying to stay undercover. Then again, _both_ of them were.

"Exciting hunt is it not?" asked Liana, trying to be as princess-like as she could possibly be.

"It is indeed." replied Dagger, who had not taken her eyes off of the small mage. Liana also decided to join in.

"YEAH! COME ON VIVI!!" She was getting a little carried away and she silently cursed herself immediately after shouting his name, but did her best to not look so suspicious.

"You know Vivi?" asked Dagger, still not taking her eyes off the hunt.

"Kind of," replied Liana, "He wouldn't know me though."

"How come?" asked Dagger. This was when she actually turned to look at the girl beside her, and all that she could accomplish was a look of absolute astonishment. She was praying that the girl she was talking to was holding a mirror up in front of her for purposes unknown, but she obviously knew that no such thing was happening.

"Hello Dagger." said Liana with much confidence in her voice.

"Who... who are you?"

"Liana Easterby at your service." replied the young girl with a small bow. However, their conversation was cut short by old rusty Steiner pointing out an event occurring with the young Vivi Orunitia, oblivious to the conversation beside him.

"Look! Look!" he shouted in surprise, "A young man dressed just like a mage is assisting our Vivi! Yes he is!"

The girls looked on at the event. Liana, gasped in dismay, and suddenly smiled slyly, sighing gently.

"Well, that didn't take you long did it, Sam?"

- - - - - -

"Thank you for helping me Mr. Sam" expressed the 9-year-old mage. Vivi was clenching his staff firmly, casting fire spells to fend off any wolves. With fire gliding in every direction Sam was beginning to feel the heat upon his back. Fighting was tough.

"My pleasure!" replied the teenage mage, allowing icicles to penetrate his foes. He could not believe that he was fighting side-by-side with Master Vivi Orunitia, the black mage who would in not so long become a god-like figure of Gaia. Noticing the sound of rapidly approaching paw prints he elegantly twirled upon the spot, sliding upon the balls of his feet, and delivered a stifling blow to the side of a pouncing wolf's head.

The two had made their way into the Business District of the city and Sam was waiting for the time countdown to reach 4 minutes remaining. He swiped another wolf, enjoying the pure brutality of his glamorous offense, soaking in the pain of the monsters about him, until he heard a shout from behind him, followed by two sets of footsteps and the clanging of heavy armour. He turned, his hat almost toppling off his head, to see his friend Liana run up to him with two other heroes of Final Fantasy IX: Dagger and Steiner. With eyes shining brightly his heart was lifted.

"Liana! I see you've found Dagger!" he said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dagger curiously.

"Oh, er, nothing." he replied.

"Now all we have to do is find Nick and then we'll be complete!"

"We have not much time to find Nick!" replied the blonde, without giving any time for explanation as to what he had been doing. The three heroes of Final Fantasy IX looked at each other in confusion but followed the new people who had suddenly arrived in their lives with just curiosity guiding them.

"Where do you think he'd be?" asked Liana. But her thoughts were cut short by the teleprompter.

"4 MINUTES REMAINING!" sounded the voice, "I REPEAT: 4 MINUTES OF THE HUNT REMAINING!"

"Guess." said Sam sarcastically as they all stared in the direction of where the synthesis shop was located.

- - - - - -

As soon as he and Zidane had entered the cove of the synthesis shop, Nick found himself fending off the Zaghnol as quickly and he had materialised into the world of Final Fantasy IX. The tusks were quick, able to pierce through his stomach, preferably to the Zaghnol, killing him. However, the forces of the abilities within him refused to believe in such a horrid and quick fate and he found himself jumping high into the air, bouncing off walls, spinning through the street, his weapon outstretched for blood.

Zidane realised that this boy had abilities that could even surpass his own. The hero of Final Fantasy IX took interest in the new arrival from the first sight of his weapon.

_How could he wield something like that?_

Zidane's questions had to wait however, as the Zaghnol was taking another lunge at him. Although unable to jump as high as his ally, someone else entered the scene – someone who _was_ able.

"What the hell are you doing here Freya?"

The Burmecian stared at Nick, her eyes fixated on his movements, leading away the forceful attacks of the monster.

"Who's the kid?" she asked, without any reaction to Zidane's question. Zidane brushed back his blonde hair to answer.

"Dunno. Name's Nick though. He's pretty good for a kid."

"Not enough, however, to face on a Zaghnol. Not yet."

"And that means…?"

"Look at his movements. Although they are pretty impressive they are amateur for someone who carries a weapon such as _that_." Zidane looked also. Suspicious... curious...

_Who was this boy? Where did he come from?_ The questions were, once again, cut short by the fact of the Zaghnol bounding after him once again.

"I do believe I'll assist you." Said Freya. Her spear twirled through her fingers, claiming a stance of attack. Zidane smiled.

"Fine." He replied, "But only as long as I get the points. A date with Dagger's riding on it." He too took a stance.

"You haven't changed a bit."

Sam and Liana ran as fast as they could with Dagger, Vivi and Steiner traipsing after them. As curious as the heroes were they believed following the newcomers held answers to the questions they wanted answering.

"We're almost there guys!" Sam was determined to reach the Zaghnol before Nick and his partner had defeated it. Where was the fun if not here?

"Sam," asked Liana, "Are you sure we're ready to take on a Zaghnol this early in our lives here?" Her feet had no trouble keeping up with her elder friend. "I mean, we're still new to this." Sam understood her theory.

"I know what you mean," replied Sam, incredibly formal for his usual personality, "But, this is what we're wanting though, isn't it? I mean, how can we journey with the heroes, on that wondrous, fantastic adventure, if we don't show them what we can justly accomplish?"

"True." Liana processed the thoughts within her mind. Sam made perfect sense as well as also picking up a Gaian personality. "Y'know," she said with a smile, "we're sounding more like Gaians every second."

"Maybe it's just our love of the world." He replied, also with a smile, "Or..." he paused, "maybe it's because our destiny within this world is becoming clear, y'know."

"Or maybe it's just the fact that we keep saying "y'know" so often."

They both smiled warmly. Maybe they could belong here for a while after all.

The double-sided blade pierced the Zaghnol's back, strewing blood over the shimmering metal and up the wall of the item store. Nick, who had performed a spinning back flip over the creature, had pierced its back, reclaiming his stance on the other side of the square. Zidane sped towards the Zaghnol, weapon spinning above his head, falling down forcefully upon the Zaghnol's tail. Backing away immediately he claimed a space next to Nick. Sweat trickling down his forehead next to the ever so dry and calm dark-haired young boy, who was coolly wiping his blade to rid the blood that stained it with a piece of cloth that had fallen from one of the store's shades. Zidane was impressed. How was this kid able to perform such incredible stunts and yet not break a bead of sweat? He turned his attention to the Zaghnol once again, of which Freya had her weapon busy.

"Y'know, you don't have to show off!" Zidane shouted, glaring at her acrobatics.

"It's her style though, right?" Nick had spoken for the first time in a while. Zidane turned to face him in confusion. "I mean, she is a Dragoon, isn't she?" Zidane finally brought himself to ask the question, the doubt, the confusion, the annoyance.

"Who are you?" However, Nick could not reply due to a cry of,

"LOOK OUT!"

The Zaghnol had broken free of Freya's encircling attacks and headed straight for the duo. Both taken completely by surprise they fumbled to claim their weapons, both dropping them carelessly. Crouching down they heard the rumble of the hooves of the oncoming enemy. Nick cowered in fright. No, this couldn't be the end. He'd only just arrived. No! He needed to live on and fight more! Journey with the heroes he was with now. This can't be the end! NO!

"I engulf you with flames!"

The yell echoed through the square with buoyancy, coming as enlightening music to those within in. Before both Nick and Zidane's eyes the Zaghnol roared in horror, flesh catching fire, encircled with flames. All three of the attackers looked onward as the monster roared in pain, skin peeling from the flames that licked its meat as it buckled to its knees, squealing in utter tragedy, and within no more moments it crashed onto its back and the squeals ceased to echo. The flames died and the creature was left completely black as the body slowly transformed to ash, beginning to vanish and, within a couple of seconds the monster had gone completely and no trace of any attack had been made.

Nick and Zidane stood up and stared at the one who had cast such a powerful spell. Standing there was a person dressed in robes and a large silk hat. The smoke settled and the three caught sight of not one but five individuals who had approached the scene. Zidane caught sight of Dagger and his eyes lit up like the fire he had just witnessed.

"Hey!" The shout could easily be heard, but his other two party members were focusing on the one holding the staff, pointing it outwards. The hat-wearer lifted his head, revealing the sparkling blue eyes within its shadow.

"How come, Nick, you can never get out of a situation like this on your own?"

Nick smiled, he could see his two friends as clear as day. Liana stepped forward next to Sam, her straightened hair blew back in the gentle breeze as the world depicted her as beautiful as the princess who stood beside her. She stared at the three worn out attackers carefully.

"The three of you are tired and wounded." Raising her hands in front of her, her palms relaxed, covered by her white gloves, she grinned. "You are all quite careless y'know." She listed the side of her mouth, "And so I'll just perk you right up." Light encased her hands and trickles of glimmering stars stretched throughout the air, filling the square with unprecedented beauty, and these bright sparks encircled the worn out allies, healing them to their full potential once again.

"H...healing magic?" Zidane and Freya looked on in amazement whilst Nick walked up to join his fellow comrades. With a smile on his face he outstretched his arms, thinking to embrace his friends for –

"WADDA YA THINK YOU'RE DOING MISTER?!" Liana's shouts placed all of them off guard, "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE READY TO TAKE ON SUCH A BIG TASK LIKE THIS SO EARLY ON HERE?! YOU'RE A MORON FOR EVEN CONSIDERING IT?! A JERK! I WOULD SWEAR IF I WASN'T ACTUALLY HERE! WHY I OUTTA –"

"Ahem." Her screams were put on hold by Dagger, the princess herself. The Final Fantasy IX heroes stared at the three with deep suspicion. The three friends looked back nervously. "Right then, I believe we deserve to have some answers here." Dagger's voice was not as light and cheerful as it usually was. She was annoyed, aggravated, and wanted to know who these people who had suddenly entered their lives were. What did they want? Where did they come from? "I believe the only way to resolve this is to consult the Regent."

"H...hold on a minute!" Sam stuttered, but his sentence was ignored by a fierce Dagger turning her head.

"So then," she said, "Are you coming or not? We've come with you now you should do the same."

"B...but!"

"SILENCE!" Steiner's voice rang out like a creaky bell. "YOU DO AS THE PRINCESS SAYS!"

"Nick turned to his friends, whispering. "Maybe seeing the Regent isn't such a bad idea. We could explain everything to him."

"True." Sam replied, "If we get him to believe us then the others will for sure."

"Enough talk!" Zidane pointed his blade right at Sam's face. "Only two things await you: prison or exile. Choose."


End file.
